


Look Only At Me

by touchinghearts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the SHINee Prompt Generator – Onyoo/Minho: Look Only At Me. Lucifer era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Only At Me

Jinki let out a soft ‘oof!’ as he was shoved onto the bed. Instantly a longer, more slender form was on top of him, caging him in place. Large caramel eyes, deep and intense, stared into his chocolate ones, causing his breath to hitch.

“Hyung,” the other whispered, drawing the label out, making it sound almost dirty as he said it.

Jinki shivered. “Minho,” he returned in kind, his own voice husky.

Minho grinned wickedly down at him, adjusting his position so that he had Jinki in between his legs and arms.

“Hyung, you’ve been so naughty today,” he murmured, lowering his head so his lips would brush against Jinki’s ear, eliciting another shiver. “I could barely hold myself back looking at you. I wanted to beat up every single guy draping himself over you.”

Jinki hissed as Minho bit into his earlobe. “W-what?”

“I’m so jealous, hyung,” the rapper murmured, licking soothingly at the bite. “I don’t like you getting so friendly with people. Each time I see it, I just think—” And his tone deepened significantly, “—that they’re all trying to take what’s _mine_. I don’t like it, hyung. I don’t want to see you being so nice to other people.”

Jinki pushed at him, managing to create a distance of about several inches between their bodies as he propped himself on his elbows. He grinned up at the other boy. “Look who’s talking,” he said, running a finger lightly over Minho’s bicep. “That’s a bit much coming from _you_ , Minho-ah.”

Minho shuddered at the teasing touch as well as the serious tone underlying the other’s voice. He brushed Jinki’s hand away and pushed him back down onto the covers.

“I’m the only one allowed to be a whore outside the bedroom, hyung,” he said darkly, fingers hooking into Jinki’s jeans. “But you, no. When you’re a whore, only _I_ can see it. Understand?”

Jinki chuckled, his rich voice like a drug over Minho’s senses. He wound his arms around the younger male’s shoulders, pulling him down and giving a peck to the corner of his mouth.

“And what if I want to show someone else?” he whispered.

Minho’s threatening growl reverberated down his back and Jinki moaned softly, feeling himself becoming aroused.

“I won’t let you,” said the rapper possessively, gripping Jinki’s hip. “No one else can have you, you’re _mine_ , hyung. I won’t let anybody else take you. Look only at me, Jinki, do you understand? _Only_ me.”

Jinki outright laughed this time. He dragged a hand through Minho’s now shortened hair. “You’re such a jealous jerk,” he said in amusement. He tilted his head and pressed forward to lay a deeper kiss on Minho’s lips. When he drew back, his grin hadn’t disappeared. “You look so hot like this. I love it.”

Minho growled again and pulled him up to wrest his own kiss from the singer’s lips. Jinki let out a little sigh and slid his hands down Minho’s back until they reached his waist. He didn’t hesitate in slipping them under Minho’s t-shirt, tilting his head so Minho’s mouth could fit against his better. His fingers clutched at the other male’s defined back, raking across it in feverish strokes as Minho’s tongue dived into his wet cavern.

“Minho,” Jinki groaned when his lover pulled away only to press their hips firmly together. “Either you fuck me now or I go to a gay bar.”

Minho nipped at his neck, extracting a surprised gasp. “Not funny,” he hissed against the older male’s skin. “I’m not letting anybody see you like this, Jinki. No matter what I have to do, I’ll make sure that never happens.”

Jinki gave him a languid smirk as he hooked a leg over the rapper’s waist. “Do you really think you can stop me if I want to leave?” he murmured.

Minho’s heated eyes gazed at him. “Maybe not,” he conceded. “But I can stop you from wanting to leave.”

Jinki laughed. “Stop me then, lover boy,” he said, reaching a hand over to cup one of Minho’s ass cheeks. “You’re hardly going to satisfy me by talking so much.”

Minho’s answering grin was feral and instantly he was on Jinki, clashing their lips together once more as he grinded his hips forwards, swallowing the gasp he earned. His tongue instantly took up the opportunity and dived in again, instantly engaging in a familiar war of dominance. He grinded down and relished in the vibrations running through Jinki’s body as he groaned soundlessly.

Jinki, however, wasn’t one to lie passively and let himself be touched without touching in return. So he bucked his hips up in one slick move that had Minho jerking as their crotches collided, thus allowing him to herd Minho’s tongue into his own mouth. He untangled the limb to trace the contours of smooth cheeks, Minho’s unique flavour mixed with the hot chocolate they’d consumed earlier melting on his taste buds.

Minho’s hands released Jinki’s hips and travelled down to tug off Jinki’s pants and boxers in one go. He raised himself slightly so that Jinki could kick them off completely and then settled back down, ignoring Jinki’s own attempts to undress him. Both were already shirtless and they groaned again when their nipples brushed against bare, sensitive skin.

Jinki pulled away with a strangled gasp, having forgotten to breathe through his nose as they kissed.

“Minho!” he hissed, fingers curling into the hem of Minho’s pyjama pants. “I want these _off_.”

Minho, who had been pressing hot little kisses down Jinki’s throat, smiled into the skin but didn’t stop. Jinki waited and then exhaled in frustration. He lay still for a few minutes, allowing Minho to trace his lips down to his chest, shivering as that sinful mouth enclosed around one pert nipple. His breathing became harsh as Minho sucked and rolled the little nub around with his tongue. Pleasure spiked through him in little jolts and he hissed again. Minho smirked.

A second later, he was blinking at the ceiling in shock. Jinki shifted above him, straddling his hips lightly after flipping them over with remarkable strength, and gave him a sweet smile. Minho’s caramel eyes drifted down to look at the hard shaft – no matter how many times he saw it, Minho couldn’t help but be awed by how well-endowed Jinki was – now resting on his stomach and licked his lips. He looked back up when Jinki leaned forward slightly, flattening their chests together even as his hands hooked onto his pants.

Jinki smiled at him, the lazy look causing his eyes to become hooded and smoky. He began to inch the pants down, making sure his fingers traced the exposed skin and leaving burning trails behind. Minho stared right at him; he was perfectly aware of how his breathing sped up with each brush and the feel of Jinki’s firm ass moving down his thighs and legs.

Soon his pants were completely off and Jinki sat back against the headrest, spreading his legs invitingly.

“Minho-ah,” he called sweetly, wrapping his hand around his erection. “I want you to suck me.”

Minho sat up and eyed him, considering for a moment to discard all sense of propriety and just fuck Jinki dry. His cock definitely wanted to and he didn’t think Jinki would complain all that much. But it had been a while since they’d had this much time to themselves. He wanted to make it last. So he got onto his knees and crawled towards Jinki, eyes becoming predatory as they fixed on the target.

Jinki felt a tremor run through him as he watched Minho come nearer. He looked like a prowling panther with the way his lips had stretched against his teeth in a mockery of a smile and his darkened eyes flicking up sharply, the gaze penetrating in so many ways Jinki found himself gasping from the sheer intensity. He stopped breathing when Minho’s hand closed around the base of his cock, right below his.

“Your wish is my command,” the rapper purred, curling his long fingers tightly. Jinki released himself, leaning heavily back against the wood as his breathing began to get heavy.

Minho laid one hand on a firm thigh as the other gave an equally firm squeeze. Jinki’s eyelashes fluttered and he bit into his full bottom lip. Minho grinned. He wiggled his eyebrows at the other male which caused Jinki to stare at him, clearly unimpressed despite his reddened cheeks and little puffs of breath.

A second later, he let out a loud moan when Minho dived down and enveloped every single inch of his large cock into the wet heat of his mouth. Jinki’s hips bucked but they didn’t get very far as Minho pushed him back down into place with his elbows and began to drag his lips over the heated skin. Jinki’s head tilted backwards and he whimpered when he felt teeth graze over him.

Fuck, Minho’s mouth was sucking him in so deeply. He wanted nothing more than to thrust further into that warmth. His lover knew every trick in the book and Jinki thought his bones were melting into a pleasurable puddle as that _sinful_ tongue managed to _swirl_ wetly around his length despite the maddening tightness. Something fondled his balls but he couldn’t focus enough to figure out if it was a hand or some sort of magical limb Minho had grown. Minho’s talented mouth was bringing him so goddamn _close_.

Minho sucked in with a popping noise which made Jinki jerk up and he groaned, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of the other’s throat. His fingers gripped desperately at the sheets of the bed; ever since Minho had cut his hair, it had been hard to grip his head without taking control and just thrusting repeatedly to completion. Minho’s tongue flattened under his length and pushed up at the same time his hands squeezed the base of his cock.

Jinki choked on a breath and felt his entire body tremble with the shocks of electricity jolting through him. He whimpered as teeth raked a bit harder on his skin and he knew the cliff was tantalisingly close. Caramel eyes flicked up to lock with his and they were positively _wicked_ ; Minho had always loved the way he could reduce Jinki to a trembling mess with just his mouth. Jinki wanted to lie down and let Minho finish him off, just a little bit more and he’d spiral into a world of white, but he knew he might not be able to muster enough energy to finish _Minho_ off.

So his hands shot up to grip Minho’s shoulders and shoved him away. The rapper went reluctantly, his lips dragging over Jinki’s shaft in drawn out suck that left Jinki shuddering and murmuring his name. Minho sat up, grinning with lewd satisfaction as he surveyed his handiwork. Jinki was completely flushed under him, breathing irregular and eyes squeezed shut as he fought to regain control of himself. His cock was an angry red approaching purple and glossy with the saliva Minho had left. He felt proud just looking at it, knowing that the colour was due to _his_ ministrations.

He was almost surprised when he found himself blinking in slight disorientation at the ceiling for the second time that night. He registered after a second that Jinki had pinned him down again and that assumption was confirmed when a rich chuckle floated through his hearing. Suddenly Jinki’s face was in his, and his leader leaned down to connect their mouths in a languid kiss. Minho moaned appreciatively into the kiss when he felt a hand grip his erection.

They parted and Jinki looked at him, his darkened eyes hooded with a gaze dripping with want. The smile creasing his full lips was lazy. “My turn,” he said, his musical voice layered with pure lust.

Minho raised his head so he could watch Jinki slither down his body until his lips hovered over his throbbing length. The older male’s hand began to stroke at the same time his mouth sucked the tip of Minho’s cock in. Minho groaned and his head fell back against the surface of the bed. He hissed as Jinki began to lap and suck at his cock as if it was a lollipop he was determined to consume.

Jinki began to hum – Minho hazily recognised it as their title song and he almost felt like laughing except Jinki’s tongue was hell-bent on driving him crazy – and the staccato vibrations caused corresponding threads of pleasure to weave around Minho’s mind and nerves, tightening around him until he could hardly breathe. Jinki’s hand rolled his balls between twitching fingers. Minho could hear his own mouth emitting embarrassing little noises that begged Jinki to give him more of the amazing sensations.

And then he stopped breathing completely when Jinki _deep-throated_ him, swallowing all eight inches in one fell swoop. His hips bucked up involuntarily and Jinki held them down just like Minho had done earlier, giving a wicked suck that elicited a soundless cry from Minho’s lips. Minho’s head had become light-headed and he panted harshly, mumbling something even he couldn’t decipher.

He let out a protesting yelp when Jinki pulled his back and then moaned again. Jinki’s thick tongue licked at the head of Minho’s cock while his hand stroked slowly over the entire length. Jinki enclosed the tip of the shaft in his hot little mouth again and went no further, choosing to suck instead as he pumped. Minho could feel his mind slowly but surely disintegrating as the warmth shot through him without mercy.

He didn’t want to cum yet. It had been so long since they had been able to spend time together like this. They were both deprived. He wanted to get inside Jinki. He didn’t think that would happen if he came right now, no matter how much his straining hips demanded him to. He groaned when Jinki’s tongue dipped into the slit of his cock and for a split second decided he just didn’t care. He just wanted to fuck those lips and paint them completely with his essence.

But he shook his head, knowing he would be berating himself if he ended this too soon.

“Jinki,” Minho panted, raising himself on his elbows. “Jinki, stop. I’m too close.”

Jinki stayed sucking. Just when Minho thought he was about trip off that imaginary cliff, his lover pulled back with a popping sound that would’ve pushed him off anyway if Minho hadn’t been so determined. Jinki rose, allowing Minho to sit up completely. The rapper pulled the other male closer so that they could kiss, both moaning into each other’s mouths as their erections slid together.

Their hands ran over sweaty skin, touching and feeling and fondling to fill in the emptiness they had experienced for the past few weeks they had been so busy. Jinki smiled into the kiss when Minho’s hands slid up his defined arms, his right thumb ghosting over the black spot he seemed to love so much. Jinki’s own hands stroked Minho’s back, pulling him closer as he sighed contentedly.

He had missed this so much. Quick hand jobs and the occasional blowjob in dark corners had been successful in sating their thirst for short periods but it wasn’t nearly as fulfilling as these rare intimate encounters were. Long, deep kisses shared between recordings and sleep kept promises of ‘soon’ in their hearts and they waited patiently. Now, after banishing the other members out to a movie night on their first free day for weeks, they could finally relax and enjoy each other the way they really wanted to.

Minho was the one who broke the kiss first. He took in a deep breath as Jinki’s lips smoothed over his jaw, dropping light smooches down to his neck that made him moan lightly. Minho smiled softly and stroked Jinki’s hair, tugging him back up for some real tongue-action. He separated yet again and this time he was the one to slide his lips all over Jinki’s skin, revelling in the hitches of breath he earned and the smile he could feel pressed into his hair.

When their throbbing erections brushed against each other again, Minho knew he had to have Jinki right now.

“Jinki,” Minho whispered, tongue sneaking out to lick at that sensitive spot just below Jinki’s ear, causing his lover to shiver violently. “Prepare yourself for me.”

Chocolate eyes snapped up to him. Minho only smiled and then disentangled himself from Jinki, moving back slightly. Jinki sat up and hesitated for a moment. A second later, he leaned over to grab the lube bottle from Minho’s bedside drawer and turned, exposing his back. He tensed when he felt hands touch the skin below his waist.

He closed his eyes, relaxing and exhaling lightly as Minho’s fingers left feathery caresses on him, travelling forwards to his stomach and tickling that area below his navel and above his pelvic. He moaned softly, shuddering at the tingles they left behind. Minho’s mouth slid over his shoulders and up his neck, causing Jinki to arch his head back, barely registering the feel of hands sliding down his thighs, fingers splaying out and massaging the firm muscles.

“Put the lube on your fingers,” Minho murmured into his ear.

Jinki let out a breath and opened his eyes. Shakily, he uncapped the bottle and squirted a generous amount of peach-scented lube onto his hand before tossing the bottle aside. He spread it about his fingers, making sure they were fully coated and slippery. He felt Minho kiss behind his ear with a hint of tongue and then both his mouth and hands were gone.

Jinki stayed still for a few moments until he was sure Minho’s attention was entirely his before he bent down on his knees, resting his head on the sheets. His ass stuck up into the air invitingly and Minho gulped. Jinki stretched his lubed hand over his back, spreading his cheeks apart and exposing the little rosebud that was his most private place. Shiny fingers traced his entrance teasingly, giving a show that had Minho swallowing with difficulty.

Jinki’s breathing sharpened into pants again when he pushed the first finger into himself. Minho watched with wide eyes as the appendage slowly disappeared into the pink hole, sinking in as easily as if it had already been stretched. Jinki moaned softly and then added more fingers, shakily thrusting them in at a slow pace while he got used to the intrusion.

One second and suddenly his body jerked and he was moaning again, moving his fingers faster and deeper into himself. Minho could only sit there with a dry mouth, biting his mouth as he fought to restrain himself from pouncing on the delectable sight before him. Jinki’s hips moved sporadically onto his fingers, moaning with his cheek pressed into the bed and wiggling his ass as he continuously pressed on his sweet spot.

Minho breathed in unevenly. He just barely remembered to grab the bottle of lube for himself. Squirting a generous amount on his hand, he leaned back and began to slick the lotion over his cock. He made sure to coat it liberally with liquid, adding to the saliva Jinki had already generously applied over his length. His eyes were half-lidded as he watched Jinki fucking himself with his hand.

And then his lover was withdrawing his fingers, taking them out with a soft sucking sound that set fire to Minho’s veins.  
“Minho,” Jinki panted as he rolled over to lie on his back, quickly spreading his legs and pulling them back. “Come here. I need you right now.”

Minho had absolutely no protest. He crawled over to hover above Jinki, looking down and licking his lips. Jinki’s mouth curved into a seductive smile.

“Ready, lover?” he murmured and reached up, pulling Minho’s head down for another kiss as he wrapped strong thighs around the rapper’s waist.

Minho grinned. “Always,” he whispered back, leaning forward and rubbing the tip of his cock against Jinki’s entrance. His leader moaned and jerked his hips, trying to get it in. Minho managed to refrain with herculean restraint, lying still as he continued to tease the other.

“Minho,” Jinki hissed. “Stop—playing!”

“But I want to keep playing.” Minho managed to inject petulance into his voice.

Jinki gritted his teeth. “If you don’t fucking stop teasing me, you over competitive _jerk_ , I’m staying frigid for the rest of the year.”

Minho chuckled. “Do you really need it?” he purred wickedly, thrusting in just a little bit so that the head of his cock just barely breached the tiny entrance.

Jinki whimpered. “Yes, I need it,” he moaned out, his tone heated and demanding. “Fuck, Minho, put it in me!”

No force in the world could have stopped Minho then; with one swift thrust, he sheathed himself in the damp, clenching warmth of Jinki’s asshole. He groaned and fought hard against cumming right then and there. Already frustrated since before they had even begun this, he wasn’t going to last very long. The least he could do was make it worth it.

So with a grunt he fastened tense hands on Jinki’s hips and began to move, sliding his engorged cock out and then back into his lover. He moaned each time he was engulfed in the delicious heat, feeling his breath catch in his chest at the amazing sensation of being inside Jinki. He felt so good around him, his taut confines squeezing around Minho’s cock dizzyingly, set on driving the rapper absolutely crazy with lust and _fuck, it was so tight_. He gritted his teeth, determined to make it last, and set a pace, fast and fulfilling for both of them.

Jinki gasped under him as he felt Minho sink deeply through his entrance, filling him up inside. His head trashed from side to side with each forceful thrust and his sweaty hands clawed at the sheets underneath him. He squirmed even as his body rocked back and forth, whimpering as the unbearable rush of sensation assaulted him; just the feel of Minho reaching _so deep_ inside drove him up the wall. His eyes shot wide open when Minho’s cock slammed into his prostrate and his body jolted at the pleasure now lacing through his every nerve.

“Minho!” he keened, bucking against his lover. “A-again, Minho, pl— _ah_!”

Minho grinned although his breathing was harsh; the re-discovery of Jinki’s sweet spot had caused the walls of his ass to grip his cock almost painfully and he was getting so, so _close_. With a growl, he sped up his thrusts, eyes roving hungrily over Jinki’s sweaty body as he pounded into it recklessly, aiming specifically for his prostrate. Jinki’s muscles contracted around him maddeningly and he had no doubt that he would be over with soon enough.

Jinki cried out with each movement, the wave of sheer sensation overwhelming him and he could hardly breathe. Each little sound he uttered rode on Minho’s name, spurring the other on as he begged him to go faster, tightening his thighs around the slim waist and impaling himself on Minho. He gasped when a hand found its way onto his own cock, palming him and then jerking him with each push.

“Jinki,” Minho huffed out, leaning over him and bending Jinki’s body nearly in half. His blackened eyes bore into Jinki’s hazy ones, intense in their stare, spearing into his lover as well as his cock was doing. “Look at me, Jinki. Do you hear me? Look _only_ at me.”

Jinki met his gaze straight-on, panting and whimpering, rolling his hips demandingly against the other.

“I don’t want you to think about anybody else, I don’t want you to ever consider looking at anybody else,” Minho whispered heatedly in his ear. “Understand? I won’t let you go; I’ll never let go of you. You’re allowed to look at me and only me. You’re _mine_ ; don’t ever forget that.”

Jinki nodded feverishly and suddenly his hand was tangled in Minho’s short hair, dragging his head down to claim his lips. When they drew apart his chocolate eyes were shimmering and a smirk was etched on his face. “Don’t forget that you belong to me either,” he said breathlessly.

Minho blinked and then a dangerous grin curved at his mouth. Smoothly, he thrust his cock in as deep as it could go into Jinki’s ass and squeezed the fat length in his hand at the same time, index finger digging slightly into the slit at the top. He buried his face into Jinki’s neck glistening with sweat as both their bodies shook.

And Jinki screamed as he felt himself finally reaching orgasm; chocolate pupils dilated and his mouth refused to close as his back arched at the white-hot sensation enveloping his very being for a few glorious seconds. Pleasure burned through every cell in his body and cum squirted out of his cock, spinning ropes of white liquid over his and Minho’s bellies. His body vibrated and the walls of his asshole tightened abruptly, causing Minho to choke.

“Fuck,” the rapper groaned. “ _Fuck_ , Jinki, I’m going to—”

Whether it was intentional or otherwise he would never know but Jinki’s muscles squeezed _even further_ around his cock, more or less trapping him within the scorching hot depths. With an animalistic growl he managed to muffle by biting into Jinki’s shoulder, Minho felt himself explode, cock twitching as his thrusts became erratic, pumping in and out of Jinki as he milked the precious moments of climax.

With a strangled whimper, he collapsed to the side, his softening organ slipping easily out of his lover. Jinki let out a soft moan as he felt Minho’s cum dribbling out from his entrance. He smacked the younger man lightly.

“You came in me again,” he said accusingly.

Minho snorted beside him. “It’s not like you’re going to get pregnant,” he drawled lazily, nuzzling his nose against Jinki’s skin. “And you like it anyway.”

Jinki rolled his eyes. “Pervert,” he muttered but he didn’t deny it. He wrapped a limp arm around Minho’s waist as the rapper snuggled into him. “I love you.”

Minho hummed in delight. “I love you, too, hyung,” he said happily, leaning to kiss the hickey he’d created on his leader’s shoulder.

Jinki looked at him in amusement for a moment when Minho curled around him like a huge cat. Then his eyes formed into crescents, smile lighting at his lips, causing his face to glow in a way Minho always felt enchanted by.

“You get so possessive sometimes,” he murmured drowsily.

Minho chuckled. “Do you blame me?” he said softly, caressing Jinki’s jaw affectionately. “I think about you all the time. Is it selfish of me to not want you looking at anybody but me?”

“That’d be sort of impossible.”

“You know what I mean.”

Jinki laughed and kissed him, their mouths sliding sweetly over each other and their tongues shyly touching. “You really don’t have to worry about anything,” he whispered once they had parted. “I’ve never looked at anyone the way I look at you.”

Minho smiled and laid a kiss on both of Jinki’s eyelids. “That’s good to know. Goodnight, Jinki.”

“Goodnight, Minho.” Jinki placed his chin on Minho’s head, hugging him close and closing his eyes as sleep began to take over their minds. But a second later, Minho spoke again.

“Wait, did you lock the door?”

“You’re the one who shoved me in; you tell me.”

“I forgot—hyung, let go. I need to lock the door.”

Jinki buried his nose in Minho’s hair, tightening the hold of his arms. “I don’t want to,” he said childishly. “You’re warm.”

“What if the other members walk in? We’re not exactly decent.”

“...I think they can afford some nightmares once in a while. It’s normal for growing kids.”

Minho blinked and then smiled. He reached to tug a blanket over their lower bodies – nightmares were one thing but he wasn’t exactly willing to let anybody see Jinki’s pride and glory – so they were at least sufficiently covered. He tucked his head into the crook between Jinki’s neck and shoulder, listening as his lover began to hum sweetly over him.

This was a contentment he hoped he would continue to experience for the rest of his life.

 

 

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a then-friend. First ever full-blown smut. Thankfully it was well-received on LJ :DDDDD


End file.
